Carmella's Story
by xelvengracex
Summary: Carmella Lovett has lived on Fleet Street for 15 years with no problems, until one day a strange man moves in to her mother's pie shop.. OCxOC, Sweenett --Will get gory in later chapters--
1. Meetings

**Okay, so this takes place during the time of the movie, but through Carmella's eyes. She's the only daughter of Mrs. Lovett and most of this will be told through her eyes. Bernadette Mooney is the daughter of Mrs. Mooney (whom I've given the first name Lynette). **

**Song lyrics have been changed into dialogue. **

**Dedicated to Bernadette and Caite - love you guys! XD**

_**Chapter One : Meetings**_

Tonight was one of the darkest mornings Carmella could remember in a long time. Not only had the rising sun been blocked out by thick grey clouds, but the gloomy atmosphere outside had seemed to leak inside, past the walls of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies.

Carmella sat at the old oak desk in her small room, with a quill pen held firmly between her thumb and index finger. She had been in this position for some time as she stared idly at the blank piece of paper in front of her. There were so many ideas fluttering around in her mind; too many to pick from and write about. But that wasn't just the problem, Carmella knew, there was also a lack of inspiration.

Pulling back one of the dusty purple curtains, the fifteen-year-old watched as a lone carriage disappeared down the cobblestone street. Some of the oil lamps were already burning low, and the clock read 6 A.M. Carmella sighed and moved away from the desk to sit on the edge of her floral patterned bed. Yesterday had been an extremely bad day business-wise; not one customer in her mother's shop, even after Carmella had helped her bake all day long.

"That's how the meat pie crumbles, I suppose," she whispered, closing her eyes and laying back on the lumpy mattress. She had nearly fallen asleep when suddenly she heard her mother's voice from down the hallway.

Carmella blinked back sleep and made her way over to the slightly ajar door where her mother was standing and telling a strange man with black and white hair about Mrs. Mooney's Pie Shop.

"Mrs. Mooney's got herself a pie shop, just down the street. Does her business, but I can't help wondering… all her neighbor's cats have disappeared, you know. Has to hand it to her though, puttin' pussies into pies, enterprise - that's what I calls it. Enough to make you sick, sure, and them pussycats is quick, wouldn't you know."

Overcome with curiosity, Carmella slipped out into the hallway to spy. Pressed up against the wall, she craned her neck to hear a little better.

"Times is hard, sir. What with the worst pies in London… disgustin', ain't they? Not easy bein' alone and the business declining."

As Carmella turned to head back to her room, the hemline of her dress became caught on a nail on the floorboards. She cursed inwardly, attempting to free herself. _'Bloody well enough dress material costs are unreasonable, but now I may very well be discovered.' _Bending down, Carmella became unsteady and fell on the floor with a _thud! _"Bloody lovely," she grumbled as Mrs. Lovett and the man jumped up in shock.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to Carmella to help her up. "Up at this hour? Thought you'd be in bed still."

Carmella shook her head. "I heard voices… and it's just, well, we've not had a customer in weeks…" Carmella's brown eyes shifted over to the arcane stranger.

Mrs. Lovett caught her daughter's gaze and turned to the man as well. "Oh, were are me manners? Carmella, this is Mr. - …"

"…Todd," the stranger replied. "Sweeney Todd, at your service." He bowed slightly, dark eyes shining bright as he took in the new arrival.

Carmella curtsied in return as best she could, looking rather uncertain. "Carmella Lovett, sir. Pleased to meet you."

Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on Carmella's shoulder. "Say, Mel, why don't you be a dear and get Mr. Todd a nice tumbler of gin, eh?" Carmella nodded quickly and made her way to the parlor at the end of the hallway.

After she had left, Mr. Todd spoke. "I noticed you've a room up there - above the shop. Why not rent it out? Make quite a nice profit."

"No, no," Mrs. Lovett shook her head, "no one's been up there for quite some time. People say it's haunted, you know. Somethin' happened up there, a long time ago. Was a barber, deported for life, and his wife. Took care of a baby all by herself, she did. Poor thing."

"And… what was said crime he committed?"

"Foolishness," Carmella replied, handing him the glass. She had caught the tail end of the conversation and hoped they didn't mind her jumping in. She glanced at the shop window, watching the people pass by.

Sweeney accepted the tumbler and looked at it thoughtfully. "Where's Lucy?"

A look of realization struck Mrs. Lovett. "So, you're him then… Benjamin Barker…"

"No," Sweeney growled tersely, slamming the glass down on the table. "Not anymore. It's Todd now - Sweeney Todd!"

There was a moment of silence, in which the muffled voices of citizens outside could be heard. "Lucy poisoned herself," Mrs. Lovett said after a while. "After the incident with Judge Turpin, she didn't see fit to live. So she went to the apothecary 'round the corner." She bit her lower lip. "He's got your daughter, you know."

Upon hearing this, disbelief washed over Sweeney's pale face. A breathless whisper carried a single word, "Johanna."

Mrs. Lovett stood up and opened the curtains of the windows. "Why don't you start opening up the shop, Carmella, while I show Mr. Todd around upstairs? I don't 'spect customers anyway."

Carmella nodded obediently and got to work as Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney left the room. She wiped off the wooden table with an old dust rag and removed the plate Mr. Todd had used. _'Just who is this man; why did he pick now to come back? This is mother's shop - is he going to help us make a profit? We don't need a man around here. Things are perfectly fine the way they are.'_

After a good half hour, Carmella watched as her mother returned back downstairs. "Good news, love, Mr. Todd is going to be moving in upstairs."

"He seems rather…mysterious…" Carmella mused, taking a sip of water.

"Rather attractive, I think," Mrs. Lovett smiled, beginning to flatten the dough with her rolling pin.

Carmella cocked her head. "I suppose he is rather interesting… but I've got this feeling about him. It's not a good one, either."

Mrs. Lovett placed a rack of meat pies into the oven. "Now, now, Mel, we'll need to give Mr. Todd a chance. Can't go assuming things about people. Wouldn't be right." Carmella reluctantly nodded, knowing that her mother was right. "Now listen - Mr. Todd and I are going to the market to see Adolfo Pirelli… would you like to accompany us?"

"Sure," Carmella smiled, placing her glass in the sink. "Bernadette is coming over later, though."

"Oh, what for?"

"To exchange writings… she's working on a novel that takes place in America. I'm quite interested to read about it." Carmella knew all too well that her mother didn't like her hanging out with Lynette Mooney's daughter, but she couldn't help the fact she and Bernadette attended school together. They'd secretly been best friends for eight years, until the secret slipped.

"All right then… but I want nothing to do with Lynette, understand?" Mrs. Lovett wiped her flour-covered hands with a threadbare cloth. "I'm in need of some supplies… the meat, if you'd even call it that, has gone bad again and I'm running low on spices." Taking in her daughter's battered appearance, she then added, "and why don't you get dressed in fancier clothing? Though we may be poor, doesn't mean we should look it, by any means."

**A/N: Hope that was good for a first chapter - of course there's going to be more when I get around to actually writing something... **


	2. The Greatest Barber in London

**Sorry for the length of this chapter… reviews help me write more. ;-)**

_**Chapter Two : The Greatest Barber in London**_

At quarter past ten, Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett and Carmella were passing through the clusters of people at the center market. Each was dressed the best they could; Mrs. Lovett had even donned a small hat Carmella hadn't seen her wear since Albert died. Mr. Todd looked much the same as he had when he first appeared - a thick white shirt covered by a dark vest. As for Carmella, the only thing that changed about her appearance was a fresh layer of violet eye shadow and a furry white wrap with black splotches, much like royalty would be seen in. It had been a gift one year for Carmella's birthday, given to her by her close friend Caite, who had long since moved away from her house on Fleet Street.

Mrs. Lovett craned her neck to see past a woman with a hat made from peacock feathers. "Quite the turnout today… though he is the greatest barber in London, or so they say."

"I highly doubt that," Sweeney replied, pulling out one of the shaving knives in his vest pocket. It reflected what sunlight had pierced the blanket of dark clouds and Carmella looked past her mother with concern.

"And what makes you doubt it?" She asked curiously. "You've not seen him yet. What makes you so quick to judge him?" A shimmer of light reflected in the young girl's eyes. She wanted to know everything about this man - get inside his head. But for some odd reason, Carmella didn't know where her curiosity came from, or why he came across as so intriguing…

Sweeney glared in her direction and Carmella cast her gaze downward, suddenly regretting ever speaking. Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on Sweeney's shoulder. "You must forgive her, Mr. T. She's inherited her sense of curiosity from Albert - silly little thing." She mussed Carmella's already messy hair.

Carmella mumbled something inaudible under he breath before faking a smile. _'And now you know why curiosity killed the cat.'_

The three pushed their way through the crowd and up to a stage reading 'Adolfo Pirelli' in large white letters. A tall man with curly black hair and a thick mustache was showing off a glass bottle filled with a yellow liquid. A scared looking boy with a mop of blond hair was standing to the left of the stage, trying to help sell the product. As the sample bottle was passed along, Carmella began to feel lightheaded from the smell. "Nellie - mom, I'm not feeling too well… Gonna get away from here for a tad…"

"Alright, Mel… we'll meet you back at the shop." Mrs. Lovett placed a kiss on Carmella's forehead and then she left.

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this story; if not, please tell me what I can improve or work on. Cheerio, poppets!**


	3. An Intervention

**Hope you all like this next bit… more characters introduced and all. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Three: An Intervention**_

As Carmella walked down Fleet Street, she felt her head starting to clear. Whatever Pirelli was selling, she hoped Mr. Todd wouldn't buy any, or else she might have to move out.

"'Scuse me, Miss."

Carmella stopped and came over to where a red-haired boy about her age stood with a vending cart. "Would you like some bread?"

"Well," Carmella began nervously, "I would, but I haven't any money…" She showed him her empty change bag and the boy smiled.

"I didn't say you had to pay for it." He ripped off a piece of baguette and handed it to Carmella. "There we are."

Carmella accepted the fresh bread with a slight blush creeping onto her face. "Thank you… that's very kind."

Taking a piece of bread for himself, he asked, "what's your name?"

"Carmella Lovett. My mother owns a shop on the corner of Fleet Street. _Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies._"

"Ian," he smiled, shaking her hand. "My mother's in charge of the bread shop behind me. _Mrs. Harper's Bakery_."

"Won't you get in trouble for giving it away like that?" Carmella inquired with concern coating her voice.

Ian shook his head. "No. Mother doesn't mind, if it's for a good cause. And you looked hungry. Ain't that a good enough reason?"

Looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes, Carmella felt as though she were in a trance. "Have… have I seen you before?" That gaze seemed so familiar… hard to forget.

"Don't think so," Ian answered, dusting the crumbs off of his shirt. "Then again, there's a lot of people comin' and goin' 'round here; just get to know somebody one week and then they're gone the next. Real shame."

"I know how that is," agreed Carmella. Ian started heading back to the shop's door.

"Want to come inside? I can get you something to drink."

Carmella remained where she was, seeming to contemplate the choices. "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt. As long as it's alcohol free. I'm all for the temperance movement."

Ian laughed. "Of course not. Mother won't let any alcohol into the house. Said something happened involving it - somethin' bad. She won't talk about it, though." He pulled out a chair and pushed it in after Carmella sat down, before fetching two glasses and filling them both with water.

"What does your father do? Does he help out with the shop?"

A solemn expression fell over him. "My father was killed." His voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Carmella bit her lip, wishing she was able to hold her tongue better.

Ian shook his head. "Ain't your fault. You can't help what happened. Judge Turpin sentenced him to be hung. So it went. I didn't know him though, so it wasn't all for naught I guess. Gets lonely though, with only a cat to confess your feelin's to." He ran a hand through the tabby's thick coat, receiving loud purrs in return.

"I'm no stranger to loneliness either. My father, Albert Lovett, passed away a couple years ago. Had gout in his left leg… didn't do nothing but sit around all day. Ever since then, it's been me and my mom. My best friend, Caite Deshler, moved away a while ago. And mom doesn't like me being friends with Bernadette Mooney, but - "

"Bernadette Mooney, you say? She's a good friend of mine. I haven't seen her in ages…"

"She hasn't been in school," Carmella replied, drawing patterns on the old table thoughtfully. "Been too busy helping her mother run the business."

Ian wrinkled his brow, looking Carmella over. "You're in my school? Never seen you before… I'm sure I'd remember you."

"Oh, Ian!" The sing-song voice of a female rang out in the shop. "Where are you?"

The red-head cringed and stood quickly. "You need to get out of here, now."

Carmella looked shocked as Ian began to drag her by the arm towards the side door of the shop. "What's going on - where are you taking me?"

"It's Reverend Everly's daughter, Amanda," Ian explained as he opened the door, "you can't be here."

"Ian!"

"Go, Carmella."

He slammed the door in her face as she was about to protest and Carmella found herself in a small alleyway outside the bakery.

* * *

It was raining when Carmella rounded the corner of Fleet Street and the shop came into view. On the front steps sat a black-haired girl wrapped in a green shawl; in her hand was a stack of papers, the manuscript of her story. She stood upon seeing her friend, but Carmella barely noticed her.

"Something wrong?" Bernadette asked as Carmella dug around her pocket for the key. She eventually pulled out an old silver one and unlocked the door, brushing past the other girl. "What, so you're not going to talk to me, is it?" Bernadette asked, pausing in the doorframe.

Carmella sat down at the table and buried her head in her hands. "Been a horrible day," she replied softly. It took Bernadette a moment or two before she realized that Carmella was crying and sat down at her side to comfort her.

"Might I ask what's happened?"

"As if having a man who seems half-cracked come into your mother's shop, only to find out he's staying isn't enough, I met this guy… Ian Harper, his name was. Said he knew you. Things were going great, 'til he slammed the door on me after some Amanda girl showed up."

Bernadette pulled Carmella close in a hug. "Ian's wonderful… it's just, he doesn't hang out around the right people. Amanda, you said? As in, Amanda Everly?"

"That's the one." "Better if you don't get involved with her. She may be the Reverend's daughter, but by no means is she any angel." Bernadette stoked Carmella's hair comfortingly. "Would it be all right if I stayed here tonight?"

"I'd like that," Carmella replied, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Just us girls… it'll be like a right old slumber party, yeah?"

Bernadette nodded and set her stack of papers in front of Carmella. "Better get started reading if you want to finish it tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so more to come! I've got some plans for Ian which will be revealed a bit later on… Until then, I'll be working on getting Chapter Four up soon.**


	4. The Reverend's Daughter

**Thanks to SamanthaSavvy and XrazorxpiesX for the reviews - this chapter has a little more Sweenett thrown in for you guys. ;-)**

**Written at midnight while on a sugar high. Forgive me if it's a bit random. As always, enjoy. **

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Reverend's Daughter**_

"That was quite the show, Mr. Todd!" Mrs. Lovett laughed as the two entered the pie shop. Night had fallen long ago and everything was peaceful; a beautiful night to follow the perfect day. "Seems Signor Pirelli is no longer the Greatest Barber in all of London, eh?" With a wide grin spreading across her face, Mrs. Lovett crossed the room and began putting the groceries they picked up from the market away. "Why don't you go on upstairs an' get a good night's sleep? You're going to need it once the customers start pourin' in."

Sweeney slowly made his way over to where Mrs. Lovett stood and watched her place things where they belonged. "I really must thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Lovett. Awfully kind of you."

Mrs. Lovett stood up from her position on the floor and as she placed a bag of flour on the counter, met his gaze. "It was nothing, honestly, no trouble. We could use a man 'round here to keep things straight." She smiled and felt a slight blush creep onto her face as she noticed just how beautiful his eyes were in this light.

Beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with Mrs. Lovett staring at him, Sweeney gave a slight bow of his head before turning on his heel and disappearing up the steps. Mrs. Lovett placed a hand on her temple and closed her eyes; she felt like a flirtatious teenager again whenever Mr. Todd came around. _'What's wrong with you, Nellie? Mr. T's only a business partner - nothing else. Besides, how would Carmella feel about having him for a stepfather?'_ She shook her head and sighed, dismissing those thoughts and began down the hallway until she came to Carmella's room.

Upon poking her head through the door left ajar, she found Carmella sprawled across her bed with scattered pieces of paper about her sleeping form. In the corner was Bernadette, resting rather comfortably one of the old reclining chairs Carmella always sat in to read. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips and she pulled the cotton blanket over Carmella's shivering body. "Sleep tight, my love," whispered Nellie as she stroked her daughter's thick ebony tresses and then left the room to retreat to her own warm bed.

* * *

_All light was fading before her. She tried to run closer; tried to escape the ensuing darkness. There was faint laughter - voices and singing ahead - but she couldn't seem to reach it. Her legs could only carry her so fast; not fast enough. The voices faded next, like the light. A sea spread before her, the water unlike anything she had ever seen; red, like blood. A great crimson wave rose before her eyes. The darkest red she had ever seen - it stained her mind, poisoned her thoughts. She couldn't run, couldn't even move; the wave engulfed her, consumed everything she once was. She could hear another voice whispering softly as she sank; it sounded strangely like Mr. Todd… "Everything you knew is gone - things are changing now…"_

Carmella sat up with a jolt. Her heart was racing as she glanced cautiously around the darkened room. Bernadette was still sleeping in the corner and everything was the way the two left it last night. A faint ray of sunlight split the darkness through the slightly drawn curtains. Carmella exhaled slowly and placed her hand to her chest as her pulse began to slow. _'It was only a dream - a nightmare.'_ She let her head fall back onto the flattened pillow and stared up at the chipped ceiling. _'But what did it mean? Why in the world did I dream about Mr. Todd?'_ She turned on her side to face the door. _'Great. Now the guy is haunting my dreams and he hasn't even been in the shop for two days.'_

Bernadette yawned aloud and stretched while looking at Carmella. "Mornin'. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," the other girl lied. Perhaps it was best if she didn't say anything to Bernadette about Mr. Todd… it might give Lynette Mooney another reason to try and separate them, and after eight years of friendship, Carmella wasn't about to loose it all.

Mrs. Lovett's voice rang out through the shop, carrying Carmella's name upon it. She pulled herself out of bed and motioned for Bernadette to come along.

"You've a guest who'd very much like to speak with you," Nellie nodded towards the sidewalk outside and the very last person Carmella wanted to see right now. Ian.

"I don't want to talk to him," the fifteen-year-old replied, turning her back towards the window.

"Just go!" Bernadette nudged her friend towards the door. "And be nice to him, okay?"

Carmella rolled her eyes, obviously not seeing the point in why she had to go and reconcile with him and pretend everything was wonderful. "Fine." She pushed the door open and stepped out into the overcast day. Clearing her throat, Ian turned around to face her. "What do you want?"

"Carmella - I really need to talk to you… about yesterday…"

"I'm listening."

"Look, I didn't mean to push you out like that.."

"Really? Sure seemed like you did." Her dark eyes could have bored a hole into his head and she folded her arms over her chest, continuing to stare at him with frustration.

Ian took a step forward. "No. I want to be your friend. It's just… Amanda, she's… she gets extremely jealous of other girls."

"So, she's your girlfriend?"

Ian seemed at a loss for words for a minute or two. "I'm trying to break it off with her. She's so demanding… I can't handle it. But she won't stop followin' me around. Constantly checks up on me, to make sure I'm not with other girls or anythin' like that. I just didn't want her to start something with you. Amanda Everly is the last person you want to hold a grudge against you." He attempted to smile, but Carmella only stared at him expectantly. "Can we still be friends… or something of the sort?"

Finally she spoke. "I want you to introduce me to her. Then I'll consider it."

The old church on West Shore Road towered above all of the other houses lining the street, making anyone approaching just a bit apprehensive. It was a beautiful building, however, with towering pillars and a wrought-iron gate that was always open for those who needed to come and pray.

Ian peered around the corner of the large wall; sure enough, Amanda was sitting outside with another blonde girl and they were holding Bibles and talking and giggling. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He frowned as Carmella nodded in response. The two rounded the corner and Amanda immediately looked up with bright blue eyes.

"Ian!" She gasped, nearly jumping to her feet. "Fancy seein' you here…" Quickly, her gaze shifted to Carmella and her voice became colder. "Who's your guest you've brought?"

Carmella stepped forward with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Carmella Lovett; wonderful to finally meet you, Amanda. Ian has told me _so much_ about you."

"Oh, really?" Amanda raised a thick eyebrow and purposely ignored the handshake Carmella had tried to initiate. She glanced from Ian to the other girl still sitting on the steps. "Then you'll know that this is my closest friend, Holly Drolet, and that I am Ian's girlfriend and daughter of Reverend Everly, wouldn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, Ian hasn't mentioned anything to me about you being his girlfriend. Says he's got his eye on another…… me." Carmella smirked mischievously and Ian looked at her in disbelief. "Come, Ian, let's go home." She laced her arm through Ian's and they disappeared, leaving Amanda and Holly sitting in disbelief.

Amanda clenched her teeth and threw the Bible to the ground. "If that little brat thinks she can get away with this, she's absolutely mistaken."

* * *

"I don't believe the way you stood up to her like that!" Ian grinned like a Cheshire cat the whole way back to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop.

"Just puttin' her in her place," Carmella replied.

"You know you've only just gone and made things worse, don't you? Amanda is probly fuming right now…"

"She won't do nothing, trust me. But you realize this means you're going to have to pretend to be my boyfriend, right?"

Ian nodded as he escorted her to the door. "Just watch your back, all right? Amanda's bad enough alone, but with Holly, there's no imaging what could happen."

"I'll be fine. See you in school tomorrow, alright?" Carmella waved as Ian disappeared around the corner.

From one of the alleyways came a strangely dressed man with a thick mustache and a cape. He was accompanied by a young boy with thick, matted blonde hair.

"Excuse-a me, signora. Is Mr. Todd available?"

"Right up those back stairs," Carmella replied, just as her mother was coming out of the shop. Mrs. Lovett immediately recognized the boy as Toby, Signor Pirelli's assistant. "Oh, what a doll… poor thing looks undernourished. Mind if I give him a pie?"

"Si, si, do-a whatever you want," Adolfo waved his hand dismissively as he ascended the steps. Mrs. Lovett wrapped an arm around Toby's shoulder.

"Come in, lad. Let's get you a nice juicy meat pie and put some meat on your bones, eh?" She paused in the doorway. "By the way, Carms - Bernadette went back home, so I'll be needing you to get started on your chores."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was all right… reviews are love! **


	5. Something Strange

**Okay, I FINALLY had time to write more… school has kept me busy and I've had a lot of other priorities than this, sad to say. -- Anyway, here's the next chapter and sorry for the wait. **

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Something Strange**_

With a sigh, Carmella threw the old washrag into the bucket full of grimy water. She never realized just how dirty the floors of the shop were, or how long they took to clean for that matter. She glanced over at the table where Toby was hungrily consuming one of her mother's meat pies and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her mind was still spinning as she thought about the previous day. It was extremely out of character for her to stand up to Amanda like she did. While a part of her knew trouble would ensue, another part of her was extremely proud. Not only that, but now she had her first official boyfriend, Ian. Of course she had many crushes in school, but Ian seemed like more.

"Carms, you missed a spot, love," Mrs. Lovett pointed out, sitting down at the table with Toby. "Love to see a man with a healthy appetite… reminds me of poor Albert it does…" Here she drifted off into some distant memory. "Well, no point in dwelling on the past. Need a hand Carms?"

The fifteen-year-old nodded. "That'd be nice, mum."

Mrs. Lovett began clearing off her workspace and wiped the flour away with a cloth that had seen better days. She had just begun stacking the pots and dishes, when a loud bang came from upstairs. As everyone looked up, Carmella felt her heart stop beating. That had to be Mr. Todd… but what was going on?

Nellie masked the look of fear on her face by offering a false smile and slamming the bowls onto the counter. "Well… think I'm gonna pop in on Mr. Todd for a tick, eh? Carms, see to it the boy gets his fill and keep him company." She rushed upstairs leaving Toby and Carmella to wonder what had happened.

_Something strange is going on, _Carmella thought as a red drop of blood leaked through the creaky floorboards upstairs and onto her arm. She turned away and hastily wiped it off, as not to scare the young orphan. Somehow, she knew, Signor Pirelli wasn't going to be coming back.

When Mrs. Lovett returned back downstairs, she found neither Carmella nor Toby had moved from where they were. "Nothin' to be concerned about dearies. Just a little business conflict's all. Now then… Tobias, what say you an' I take a trip down the street an' get some candies, hmm?"

"I… I really shouldn't… Signor Pirelli's got an appointment and he'll blame me if he's late," Toby started heading for the door, but Nellie caught him by the arm.

"It's all right, love. Mister Pirelli has been called away for a while… he said it would be wonderful if you'd stay with us until he gets back. Now, let's get those candies like I promised." She pulled her shawl over her dress and fixed Toby's shirt and hair. With a gentle nudge through the door, Mrs. Lovett turned and softly spoke. "Carmella - Mr. Todd would like your assistance upstairs." Then the two were gone, leaving the ebony-haired girl to stare up at the attic in disbelief and horror.

For ten minutes, Carmella just stood there, her gaze directed upwards. Why in the world was Sweeney asking for her? And why had Nellie left so suddenly with the boy? She felt her heart rise into her throat and her stomach did wild flips. It was bad enough her mother had made the choice to leave her alone with this man, but now he was calling on her?

Carmella willed her legs to move as she started to ascend the stairs on the side of the shop. _I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, right? Maybe he just needs me to help him clean up._ The drop of blood came to her mind. _No, no, stop thinking those things. I'm sure Pirelli's fine…_ Every inch seemed like a mile and sweat began to form on her brow. The cold metal of the doorknob sent chills down her spine - Signor Pirelli had touched this very same door a while ago and never came back out.

Trembling, she went forward and set foot inside Sweeney's shop, the silver bell alerting him of the girl's presence. He turned his gaze from the window over towards her and his smile made her entire body stiffen. "Carmella, is it? Such a pretty name…"

"Y-you requested me, sir?"

Sweeney took a step closer and Carmella took two steps back. "Bernadette tells me you've been seeing a boy, is that not true?"

Carmella had to admit she was caught off guard by this odd question, but she found herself nodding anyway. "I have."

"Ahh… now then, what's his name?"

"Ian Harper… what's it -"

Sweeney placed an arm around Carmella's shoulder. "Why not invite him over… could use a bit of a shaving, eh? Most boys your age are a bit scruffy."

"Mr. Todd, where is Signor Pirelli?" Carmella knew he could see the fear in her dark eyes, and he seemed to be preying off of it.

Sweeney drug Carmella to the shoddy old chair by the window and forced her to sit. "Stay still."

"Mr. Todd!" She squirmed as he took one of the polished blades and brought it towards her neck. With his other available hand, he yanked a tress of ebony hair out of her bun and hacked it off. It took a few moments for her to realize that he was only giving her a simple haircut. Still, both of her hands made their way to her neck. There was no trace of blood - thankfully - for now.

He worked his way through an hour at least, until the hair that had been halfway down Carmella's back was now shoulder length. "There…"

Glancing in the cracked mirror, Carmella found that her new hairstyle looked much better than it had been before.

"You must learn to calm yourself, Carmella. I will not hurt you," Sweeney commented as he cleaned off one of the blades with his back turned to Carmella. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that it was the same color of red as the blood that leaked though the floorboards earlier.

"You did not just call me up here for a trimming - for what purpose do you _really_ need me? And what have you done with Signor? He did not come down, and yet he's not here! An' blood, what dripped from the ceiling when I was downstairs - how do you explain something like that?" She watched him walk towards the door and latch it tightly. He raised a thick eyebrow in her direction, before letting a breathy chuckle escape his lips.

"As I'm sure you know, they say curiosity killed the cat."

"In which case is Signor Pirelli, isn't it?" She eyed him warily as he circled her. He stopped directly in front of her.

"He blackmailed me - wanted half me earnings. The Signor befriended Judge Turpin. The one who lead Lucy to her death. Have a look in that trunk over there." He motioned towards the old chest in the back corner of the room. Carmella wandered over, part of her not wanting to know what happened, while the other half was dying to see what had become of Signor Pirelli. Pulling back the lid, she felt her stomach churn in sickness; yet she could not take her eyes off of the bloody corpse that lay before her. It was interesting, in an appalling way… yet it shocked Carmella to find herself even thinking that it wasn't so bad. Because it was. This man, this… _monster,_ had murdered an innocent man, blackmailing or not.

"What… are we supposed to do with the body?" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Sweeney closed the lid of the trunk and locked it with a key. "Later on, when it's dark, you and I are going to take it down to the furnace room. No one is to know a thing about this, do you understand me?" Carmella nodded and Sweeney grinned devilishly. "Good. Should you tell a single soul, Ian may just share the same fate as Pirelli."

**Ha ha, sorry about the length of this chappie... 'tis pretty short in my opinion. As always, reviews rock and thanks for the comments, Bernadette, they mean a lot. xD Also glad you're happy about being put into my story. Teehee.**


End file.
